


Fighting Deep Blue

by Ruis



Category: Chess (Board Game)
Genre: Chess, Chess computer, Computers, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: Sometimes, she thought, the best defense was indeed an attack. It would be easy to chase the enemy king across the board, threaten him so vigorously he would not have the time to lead his armies in an attack. Smiling, she caressed her sword in anticipation.-Second game of the second match between Kasparov and Deep Blue.-





	Fighting Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



She had hated those emotionless bastards right from the start, thought Queen Kassa. Disgusted, she sneered at the white rook that had landed uncomfortably close to her. Her first thought was to destroy it, show it just as much mercy as the White army had shown to her side during the war. Unfortunately it was well defended and attacking it would mean her own death. She sighed and ran a black hand through her equally dark curls. Clearly, raw violence was not the solution to this problem. But her husband the King had to be kept safe at all costs! 

Kassa turned to the bishop for some support. He had been her husband’s spiritual advisor since his childhood, she knew, and surely he would have something to lift her spirits in battle. He would have a smile, a shared prayer, a blessing for her sword. When she was honest to herself, though, Kassa would have preferred her own bishop who had honorably fallen in battle… Which was unfair, she knew. The King’s Bishop was a good man, the only cleric who was not worshipping that unfeeling abomination called Deep Blue. In the face of their adversaries, though, he was quiet. 

Sometimes, she thought, the best defense was indeed an attack. It would be easy to chase the enemy king across the board, threaten him so vigorously he would not have the time to lead his armies in an attack. Smiling, she caressed her sword in anticipation. She was genuinely surprised when she was ordered from above to lay down her weapons. But the word of the one guiding her was law, and she would go down honorably. So Kassa threw down her sword with a force that cracked the board. She would return to fight another day, stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear primeideal,  
> you will probably recognize the situation on the board. This is game two in the second match of Kasparov vs. Deep Blue, in which Kasparov surprisingly resigned in a drawn position. Not surprisingly, Queen Kassa is quite surprised by the order she receives...  
> I mean no disrespect to anyone, neither to Kasparov (one of the greatest players in chess history) nor to the developers of Deep Blue.


End file.
